Fumon
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Pero Kenma no dejó, ni un solo momento, de mirar fugazmente a Shouyou batirse sobre el viento danzante de un verano caluroso, y demasiado asfixiante. Kozume Kenma/Hinata Shouyou


**F**_umo__**n**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Este paring es uno de los más cute de Haikyuu!, sino, el más cute de todos y Kuroo los aprueba_

* * *

La atención que se expone en la mirada de Kenma es una especie de faro centelleante. La tranquilidad que le surca las facciones un signo común, típico de él. No hay modificación alguna en esa cara, salvo la curiosidad danzante en los enormes ojos ámbar que posee. Quieto, sin hacer un solo movimiento en falso, Kozume simula la actitud de un gato que admira a distancia lo que podría, no, lo que es su presa. Pero la mente de Kenma no susurra absolutamente nada, y hay algo dentro, mucho más profundo que sus simples pensamientos, que le obliga a admirar la fervorosa figura de Shouyou. Es el revoloteo torpe, lleno de vida, de aquel sujeto lo que tiene abstraído a Kozume. Son los intentos esperanzados de Hinata por volar alto lo que mantiene bajo un hechizo a su mirada.

Kenma no lo sabe, ni tampoco se da cuenta de que el ritmo de Hinata lo tiene enajenado. Que la declaración hecha por Kuroo respecto a su interés innegable hacia Shouyou no es un disparate. Y que por más que no le agrade o convenza, es Hinata y solo él, quien por primera vez en su corta vida ha generado una verdadera atracción en él.

Inuoka grita, pidiendo por su pase, sacándole segundos de su contemplación silenciosa. Kozume vuelve la vista en dirección a la pelota que parece flotar lenta sobre su cabeza, sin ánimos o emociones innecesarias, y le proporciona una sutil pero fácil trayectoria en dirección a Sou que entusiasmado salta sin contener sus ganas para golpear el balón contra Fukurodani.

El punto es marcado, a favor del equipo, y aunque no lo parezca eso le da tranquilidad como cierto regocijo que no muestra. No hay necesidad de expresarlo, tampoco es que cambie algo. Por ello, Kenma mira ausente la duela del auditorio donde entrenan a mitad de verano. Allí está, otra vez; rodeado de sus amigos, jugando voleibol debido a la abducción de Kuroo años atrás cuando relacionarse con los demás era su mayor defecto y problema. Problema que evolucionó en una cualidad que para conveniencia de Tetsurou se aplicaba perfecta al juego en conjunto. No le disgustaba la idea, tampoco le agradaba, a decir verdad le daba igual. Pero nunca creyó que gracias a esa indiferencia severa y a la nula renuencia que le mostrara a su amigo, le permitiría conocer a aquella persona que nuevamente sus pupilas reflejaban con empeño.

"Kenma parece entretenido"

Un comentario gentil, feliz por parte de Yaku ni siquiera logró adentrársele a los oídos. Su pacífico delirio le agudizan los sentidos. El oído, por ejemplo, solo puede escuchar la respiración agitada de Shouyou, y su olfato se ahoga en el dulce frescor emanado del cuerpo de aquel bebé cuervo aleteando con empeño.

"Es inusual verlo tan entusiasmado"

Nobuyuki agregaría y por su parte Kenma continuaría abstraído.

"¡Yaku-_san_, por favor, yo también quiero jugar!"

Sin ser capaz de siquiera oír las voces de sus amigos, o las súplicas ineficaces de Haiba que desesperado ruega insistente desde la banca.

Tetsurou por su parte, secándose el sudor con el reverso de la playera portada, le analiza, pero no solo a él, sino también a Hinata. Pero a diferencia de Kenma, los ojos insolentes de Kuroo no hacen más que marcar una astucia preocupante, peligrosa, que como buen felino poseía.

"¡Increíble, bien hecho Shouyou!"

"¡Gracias!, Noya-_san_ también es increíble"

"Has mejorado mucho"

"Lo sé"

"No te hagas el chulo, mocoso"

"¡Claro que no, Tanaka-_san_!"

"Hahahaha"

La repentina charla animada entre Hinata con sus compañeros, le ha mostrado una mueca que Kozume había admirado en alguna ocasión pero que hasta ahora caía en cuenta de la importancia y la belleza con la que gozaba. La sonrisa en los tersos labios de Shouyou le daba una radiante apariencia. Parecía que con solo esa dulce mueca las pequeñas alas negras se engrandecían, elevándolo tan alto que a Kenma le dio la impresión de que nunca volvería a alcanzarlo.

Y sin notarlo, sin ser consciente de ello, Kozume caminó hacia Hinata. Primero a un paso lento, perezoso, que se transformó en una corrida apresurada, precipitada y desesperada. Notándolo cuando sin pensarlo, sujetó del antebrazo al 10 de Karasuno que desconcertado le volteó a ver con ese hermoso color chocolate buceando en sus enormes ojos.

"¿Eh?, ¿Ken-ma?"

Su nombre, salido de aquel diminuto pico, le hizo estremecer, de darse cuenta de su actual posición.

Kozume se excusó con un simple: "Lo siento"; dejando ir a Shouyou, girándose hacia la cancha donde Nekoma y Fukurodani habían pausado el juego por su repentino e insólito comportamiento. Bajando la mirada extrañado, confundido.

No comprendía lo que acaba de pasar, o más bien lo que acaba de hacer; ignoró todo, incluso los escalofríos que se le anidaban en la nuca gracias a la vista malhumorada y amenazante de Kageyama, que molesto le observaba.

Todo había sido tan confuso.

"¿No podías aguantarte?"

La pregunta de Kuroo, que sostenía el balón en su palma izquierda al tiempo en que avistaba al capitán del equipo contrario, Bokuto Kotarou, con un deje de soberbia, le hizo alzar la ceja derecha y postrar en su cara una mueca de desagrado y turbación.

"¿Aguantarme?"

Tetsurou botó la pelota, ya sin ver a Kotarou que no dejaba de alardear frente a sus compañeros sobre el excelente papel que hacía como as de su equipo.

"El tener la atención del pequeño"

Explicó el capitán de Nekoma, para volverse al sujeto que estaba haciendo de árbitro con la intención de reanudar el juego.

"No trates de negarlo. Después de todo, es interesante, ¿no?"

Esa vista astuta de Tetsurou registró cada una de las reacciones tan poco descifrables en Kenma, captando e interpretando. Dando con la confirmación de una respuesta que bien conocía desde tiempo atrás, tiempo en el que se enfrentaron con Karasuno, y que por primera vez escuchó a Kozume llamar a alguien tan confianzudamente y prestar atención en algo que no fuera la pantalla de su móvil con la única intención de matar horas.

"Shouyou es—"

Kenma poco convencido de lo que quería decir se quedó a medias, haciendo sonreír de lado a Kuroo ante su dubitativa actitud.

"Es—"

Elevando la mirada al techo del auditorio mientras que Kozume seguía debatiendo en la elección de palabras que describieran de la mejor manera lo que Shouyou significaba para él.

"_Un cuervo, ¿eh? Tendrás que afilar tus garras, y dar un zarpazo antes de que eche a volar y no puedas alcanzarlo más, Kenma_"

"Uhm"

Haciendo pucheros, Kozume continuó buscando, hasta que el saque de Tetsurou al fondo de la cancha le hizo centrarse en el partido nuevamente.

Pero Kenma no dejó, ni un solo momento, de mirar fugazmente a Shouyou batirse sobre el viento danzante de un verano caluroso, y demasiado asfixiante.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A** E-estos dos son demasiado cute para el bien de la humanidad. Coño, como los amo, y que Kuroo los shipee es aún mejor. ¡Quiero que ya salga Nekoma animado!, los eternos rivales de Karasuno.


End file.
